She and him after the war
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: Alucard is back this takes place after millenium thing in the manga. he is being attacked by a group he angered in his absence. And a old aquataince of Hellsing returns! this is incase walter lives.spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_Return of Hermes!_

_Written by The Unlife King Alucard_

_Chapter I: Y-You!_

Seras was in the middle of the mission she was about to shoot a ghoul with the pistol she had filled with blessed rounds when suddenly the thing exploded a gloved hand with a seal and red jacket holding the arm. When the dust cleared there was no one there yet her gun had been fired…..

//Was that master or was I dreaming of his return again?//

Seras returned to Hellsing manor reported the mission a success, but did not mention the possible sighting of her beloved master, and went to bed. Integra came into her room holding a bag of medical blood while she was about to lay down "Uh Seras I didn't mean to stop you from going to bed but I was wondering if you would want some blood before retiring?" Seras smiled weakly and nodded "Yes Thank you Sir Integra just set it on the dresser." She nodded and did as she was instructed. "Hey Miss Integra?" She looked up at her "Yes Mrs. Victoria?" She sighed her blue eyes filled with sorrow and hope. "Do you think he'll ever come back?" The Hellsing heir had no idea but she still responded "Seras I would hope so why do you ask?" Seras sighed then told her what had happened during her late mission. The Hellsing granddaughter bowed nodding and walked out. Seras grabbed the blood and drank it hastily then lied down. She began to sob the blood tears going down her face until she began to sleep.

_Seras heard his voice as soothing as it was to her, but terrorizing to any other vampires or mortal's soul, and it said "Police Girl get up I'm here…." She called out into the darkness surrounding her "Master!?" There would only be "Police Girl get up I'm here." She would yell "MASTER WHERE ARE YOU? I'M HERE!" then there would be silence._

She awoke crying, the blood tears staining her gloves covering her face. After she had wiped away her tears she opened up her coffin's lid and looked up to see a Pair of Orange glasses looking back at her…"M-Master!" She instantly slung her arm's around his neck who began laughing "I missed you too Police Girl…."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermes returns!_

_By The Unlife King Alucard!_

_Chapter II: The Memory Remains!_

_Fortune, fameMirror vainGone insane...Dance little tin goddess_

_Drift awayFade awayLittle tin goddessAsh to ashDust to dustFade to black_

She awoke crying, the blood tears staining her gloves covering her face. After she had wiped away her tears she opened up her coffin's lid and looked up to see a Pair of Orange glasses looking back at her…"M-Master!" She instantly slung her arm's around his neck who began laughing "I missed you too Police Girl…."

Alucard held the police girl in his arm's swinging in a circle happily. The No Life King had been away from his little Police Girl for far too long. She swung held tightly in his arms with squeals of joy and happiness entered the dark lifeless room. Then without warning Integra busted in thinking Seras was in trouble to see a giant swirl of red holding the Draculina. She stopped and smiled then said calmly as she could without her voice cracking "A-Alucard." The red blur stopped to reveal the flustered Seras and a happy vampire king looking at his master "Inte-(Interrupted more like it) Suddenly there's a explosion sending them all flying to the wall on their other side. Alucard held onto Seras tightly as they flew threw the air. Then from the smoke came a familiar voice "Kill the girl." Alucard stood and put seras in her coffin and the unconscious Integra on the other side. He stood, after looking at the two women who cared about him the most, Then changed into the little girl form he had fought Walter in.(Girlycard) He with drew his Casul 454 and jumped into the smoke…..

When Seras awoke Integra was standing over her. "Integra I had a dream that Alucard was back then we were under attack!" Integra smiled and came the voice of Alucard "I'm here Police girl that was no dream on both accounts." Seras sat up, a little too quickly and she became lightheaded and fell back but didn't hit the coffin but the arms of her master. The No Life King proceeded to pick her up and hold her in his arms. Seras laid her head on his chest. "Master p-please stay here…" That was the last thing she said before she fell fast asleep, not of her will but her master's Alucard.. Integra looked at him and her "She really missed you." He just nodded "I really missed her too." Integra lit up a cigar "Who were they" She moved her head towards the now bloody, gaping hole in Seras' room. Alucard simply did his maniacal smile. "Slaughtered them" Integra nodded and walked over to the mess "Well until we can fix this she's staying in your room." Alucard was already phasing through the wall with his fledgling's coffin on his shoulders. Integra just smiled "I always knew even in his cold heart there was some warmth that rubbed off on him from that girl."

Seras awoke the next night and instead of revealing her room when she opened the lid of her coffin she saw her master's room!?

//Where am I?! How did I get into Alucard's room?//

"I put you here" came Alucard's dark voice.

//Why does it sound like your behind me?//

"Police girl…turn around." She turned around and saw a annoyed No Life King. "Oh hey master….Who attacked us last night?" Alucard simply chuckled "Well lets just say while I was away I managed to anger a certain number of people who apparently have allied and are after me." Seras sighed her blue eyes looking at her master "M-Master not to sound rude but why did you come back?" He shrugged "Thought it was safe for you and Integra." Seras jumped out of her coffin and ran over to him hugging him "Please don't leave again…" Alucard put his arms around her "Miss me did we?" Seras began to cry into his shirt, the blood tears staining some of his shirt, but he didn't care. "Yes I did it seemed like I was walking in a daze and I couldn't help miss you." Alucard sighed and picked her up like he had before and they just looked into each others eyes. "M-Master did you miss me?" The King Of Vampires was caught off guard by his servant's question. "Police Girl of course I missed you…you're my fledgling." Seras kind smiled and pouted. "What's wrong police girl?" She hugged him closer "I was wishing you would miss me for more than just that." Alucard raised a eyebrow at Seras. "What do you mean?" She sighed and couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she did anyway….


	3. Chapter 3

_Return of Hermes!_

_Written by The Unlife King Alucard!_

_Chapter 3: All Nightmare Long! _

Cause we hunt you down without mercyHunt you down all nightmare longFeel us breathe upon your faceFeel us shift, every move we traceHunt you down without m ercy.

Alucard put his arms around her "Miss me did we?" Seras began to cry into his shirt, the blood tears staining some of his shirt, but he didn't care. "Yes I did it seemed like I was walking in a daze and I couldn't help miss you." Alucard sighed and picked her up like he had before and they just looked into each others eyes. "M-Master did you miss me?" The King Of Vampires was caught off guard by his servant's question. "Police Girl of course I missed you…you're my fledgling." Seras kind smiled and pouted. "What's wrong police girl?" She hugged him closer "I was wishing you would miss me for more than just that." Alucard raised a eyebrow at Seras. "What do you mean?" She sighed and couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she did anyway….

Alucard blinked as Seras pressed herself against him including her lips against his. She only did it for a what seemed like forever but was thirty seconds. Alucard was stunned at how bold his fledgling had become. Her face was red with blush and Alucard was of shock for awhile then pleasure as he licked his lips as if holding her sweet flavor to his tongue and lips. She then ran from the room into the main manor giggling like a school girl.

"Ah I always knew she would get her gumption up but I was afraid that blasted mercenary would ruin it." Alucard said to himself smugly………

Seras burst open the door to her mistress's office to find her sitting at her desk. "Yes Seras?" She skipped along to Integra's desk. "Guess what Sir Integra!" She simply picked up her glass of wine and sipped and raised a eyebrow both eyes at the top staring at the young Draculina. "I-I kissed him." She sighed and shrugged. "Who Police girl?" As if the heir to Hellsing didn't know who. "Alucard." It still seemed to affect the woman as she choked then spit up wine and fell over. "Miss Integra are you quite alright!?" The woman somewhat expected it to be the mercenary Pip but then she recalled he was on a mission but not quick enough to prepare for Seras' answer. Integra still had to fight back her feelings for Alucard most of the time… "Yes Police Girl I'm fine." Suddenly there came a shriek of manically laughter and slow clapping from a shadows "Very Coordinated Master." said The No Life King. Integra growled. "Be gone my servant and my servants' servant!"

They left police girl walking through the door and Alucard rephrasing from the shadows…

Alucard did not reunite with his police girl but walked in the hall his hands swaying and the symbols glowing redder and redder as he got closer to the manor door. Alucard phased through it and kept his eye sight pointed at the shadows on the lawn or rather where the shadows stretched from. "Leave the girl alone." Like a swarm of fireflies turning on their lights, there was red eyes all looking on the no life king who was already beginning to change into the little girl form who rushed into the shadows punching through as many people as it could trying to dust them all….

Seras was the first one outside to see the corpses from the people who were still after Alucard. Which who stood in the middle throwing a body away. Seras' voice came out weak and shy "M-Master did you learn anything from these people?" Integra spoke strongly to her vampire servant. "Yes, Alucard did you learn anything?" All The No Life King did was begin to cackle like a maniac and in middle of laughing like the psycho he is, he spoke "That foolish traitor butler!" and when he said that everyone knew who he was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

_Return of Hermes!_

_Written by The Unlife King Alucard!_

_Chapter 4: Angel of Death vs. The No Life King…again!_

Seras was the first one outside to see the corpses from the people who were still after Alucard. Which who stood in the middle throwing a body away. Seras' voice came out weak and shy "M-Master did you learn anything from these people?" Integra spoke strongly to her vampire servant. "Yes, Alucard did you learn anything?" All The No Life King did was begin to cackle like a maniac and in middle of laughing like the psycho he is, he spoke "That foolish traitor butler!" and when he said that everyone knew who he was talking about…….

Alucard grinned then reformed his body and clothes to normal even his glasses were back. "The Angel of death rides again and with some upgrades too." Integra gasped " W-Walter" Seras eyes turned red "That's impossible he was dead!" Alucard just continued and cackled "Hiring vampires that's unlike him but I don't care I'll make sure he is dead!" Integra, Alucard and seras strode into the manor and then broke apart into their rooms and began to get weapons. Alucard loaded his Casul 454 and took most of his ammo pouches and put them in his pockets before exiting to the hall. Seras was already there putting her backpack on and hoisting her miniature sniper she used to kill the woman part of a couple that were slaughtering Christians and using there blood to write Anti-Christian messages. Alucard smiled and nodded as they began to walk down the hall to the front door where they were joined by Integra in mid stride.

//"He wanted me to see those memories Police Girl, he wants us after him."//

//"Well lets go give him a few metal and lead return presents and have a blood donation my master!"//

Alucard laughed "Now you are learning to use your anger to your advantage Victoria!" She smiled a evilly Cheshire just like her sire's "Yes sir yes my master." Alucard lead forward the two woman behind him like a v. "Alucard I want my shot at Walter myself now obey this command if it means my death, do you understand?" Alucard smiled "If you die will this result in my and Sera's binding to you cut?" Integra nodded "Oh and if I fail I am giving you the ability to release control art restrictions to level zero." Alucard began to laugh "Good my master! I shall enjoy this battle no matter what!"

Seras as her master began to cackle over Sir Integra's news "Let's just hope our imprisonment lasts master?" Alucard shrugged "Today will be bloody as that pathetic little major's war was."

They hopped onto the helicopter, whose blades began spinning making the grass bow forward toward the ground. Then they were off in the air and on their way to their old favorite butler……


	5. Chapter 5

_The Unlife King Alucard Presents_

_The Angel of Death vs. The No Life King!_

_Chapter 5: A Spot of Tea and A spot of Bloodshed! _

Alucard lead forward the two woman behind him like a v. "Alucard I want my shot at Walter myself now obey this command if it means my death, do you understand?" Alucard smiled "If you die will this result in my and Sera's binding to you cut?" Integra nodded "Oh and if I fail I am giving you the ability to release control art restrictions to level zero." Alucard began to laugh "Good my master! I shall enjoy this battle no matter what!"

Seras as her master began to cackle over Sir Integra's news "Let's just hope our imprisonment lasts master?" Alucard shrugged "Today will be bloody as that pathetic little major's war was."

They hopped onto the helicopter, whose blades began spinning making the grass bow forward toward the ground. Then they were off in the air and on their way to their old favorite butler……

Seras looked at her master who was excited and jittery as he was when he fought The Dandy Man and his little squad swat team. Integra was as stern and silent as ever. And the Police Girl well she was fearful nervous and well worried. "Uh Master what is the plan exactly?" she said weakly. Alucard smiled his Cheshire grin and looked at her "We kill and slaughter everything and Anything in Walter's little fortress Seras." She gulped and nodded. Integra simply smirked. "That it Alucard?" She pointed at small warehouse with the words painted on it "Come and get me No Life King!" Alucard shrugged " I would assume so" So with that Alucard fell back and landed on top of the building and looked p to see Integra and seras parachuting down. Seras had to keep fighting with her skirt so it wouldn't show her well um you know! "I see why you wear suits Integra!" Alucard laughed and then took a regular clip and blasted into a skylight. "On we go women" Alucard dropped down into the hole and the women followed and as soon as they touched down lights flashed on. "Well well Sir Integra, Miss Victoria and Alucard!" Looking up revealed Walter more machine then man his arms his upper torso was human but his chest had a heart pumping thing going and a metal piece on his head. His legs were all machine but still fit into his old butler clothes. Seras couldn't help gasp "Walter what happened to you?" Integra asked in shock "The Doc rebuilt me and then I killed him." Alucard began to cackle like a mad man "The Angel of death vs. The No Life King!" Walter smiled and showed his usual wires of death "Let it begin" Integra drew her pistol and fired all six rounds from the revolver at Walter who just simply cut them to pieces. Integra dropped her gun then drew her Cutlass like Rapier. "Integra I have this." Alucard then changed into his Girlycard form and drew his Casul 454 "Die you old butler!" He ran forward (or she ran forward Idk which help me!) and attacked the angel of death. Seras watched in confusion and fear as her master fought her old father like figure since joining Hellsing. Seras then focused and loaded her sniper with no scope and fired a single shot into the strings which distracted him enough for Alucard to jump back out of reach. Grinning Alucard shot from his Casul a single bullet before letting the clip fall down and reloading. Walter used his string to make the bullet turn and aim straight for the Police Girl.

Seras was fighting off a bunch of vampires who had busted in when suddenly she turned and saw a blessed bullet fly toward her. Her master was about to kill her and he didn't even have time to save her. Suddenly Seras is pushed and falls down knocking away several vampires. Looking up reveals Integra was standing there with a look of shock and blood pooling out her mouth and a stain forming on her coat. She fell back as Seras caught her in her arms "Sir Integra!" She smiled and looked up "He cares for you greatly Seras Victoria." Suddenly there's a crash and Alucard is over there in his regular form and holding Integra's hand "Master do you wish me to do?" She smiled then grabbed his coat and brings his face to her and kisses him then lets go "Send him to hell M-My S-Servants" Without warning her hand fell and her eyes closed for the last time….


	6. Chapter 6

_The Unlife King Presents:_

_Hellsing The Angel of Death Vs The No Life King!_

_Chapter 6 : The True Final battle._

Alucard stood mad and scowling "Walter you will pay for this!" Walter could be heard sighing. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Alucard growled loading another clip into the Casul. "Seras take Integra's body and put it somewhere safe." She stuttered out "B-But what about you master…?" "Police girl go now!" Walter jumped and struck at Alucard's head with his strings who in turn began to fire his rounds at the butler.

Seras ran with her master's, master's body in her arms blood tears falling down her face. "Please come back to me….Alucard."

As she ran into the night she turned right and went to the city of London's bank's alleyway. She was breathing hard as she set down Integra's body against a wall. She sat next to the corpse and was about to nod off when the building she had just ran a mile away from erupted into flames and a giant explosion. Seras couldn't believe her eyes but she could believe her mouth…so she did the only thing she could…she screamed and cried.

Alucard was firing off shots at Walter but they seemed to kept hitting him in the legs which were metal and produced no damage. He growled "Let me guess Walter your legs are Magnetic and they somehow keep the bullet from doing nay damage!?" He just simply nodded and flung his wires around Alucard's whole body restraining him. "Now your mine!" Alucard stood at his full height and laughed "You have nothing!" The No life king ran, with the surprise used his hand and ran it through the butler's chest. Walter coughed up blood and grinned using his wires cut Alucard to pieces. He fell back smiling "F-Finally….I can die I-in peace….I'm coming my love…" Alucard reformed and put his Casul 454 point blank on Walter's head. "Good Bye Angel of Death." Walter smiled and pulled out a stop watch and tossed it to Alucard who caught and examined it with the second hand on the ten. "It's broken Walter." Alucard then saw he pulled something else out….a switch to a bomb. As he pressed it Alucard saw what the stop watch meant he had ten seconds to get out of there. Alucard fired the shot through his head and ran and jumped for the window as all hell exploded….

Seras carried Integra back to examine the burning and now calmed thanks to London's fire department. She looked around for any sign that her master survived while carrying Integra's body. She found only a piece of red fabric which looked like his jacket near a window. "Please come back M-…" She fell to her knees and began to cry.

_Standing on a near by roof a man with a burnt red coat and orange glasses watches the young girl who finally stops crying and looks up at the sky and says one last word…"Master." He grinned and walked off his black hair flowing behind him and his red eyes glowing. "Tonight is a beautiful Night after all Seras Victoria…my Little Police Girl." As it fades to black there is the sound of maniacal laughter._


End file.
